Como una rosa, pero con otro nombre
by The faintest Irides
Summary: Este one-shoot le pertenece a C.E. Sparks, yo solo lo traduje "Hermione encuentra alguien llorando en la torre de astronomía. ¿Quién podrá ser? Dramione"


_Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que este shoot **no me pertenece **simplemente soy quien lo tradujo del inglés al español. Decidí que voy a hacer este tipo de traducciones, porque es una forma de a poco empezar a "trabajar" en lo que me gusta, y quiero estudiar. Este one-shoot le pertenece a C. E. Sparks .net/u/2360068/C_E_Sparks (este es su perfil). _

_Pues bien acá va._

* * *

**Una rosa con otro nombre**

Siempre me gusto el nombre Draco. Y a él, le queda tan bien. A pesar de que siempre utilizo un sobrenombre para referirme a él, en mi cabeza siempre es 'Draco'. No es que yo… piense en él… solo a veces… o mucho… Bueno lo admito, todo el tiempo. Ok? De todas formas ¿Qué te importa?

Lo siento. Estoy muy estresada hoy. Ya es bastante con Voldemort, los deberes que aún no terminé y ver a Ron (mi enamorado por tres años) besándose con una chica para que Draco Malfoy tenga que estar rondando en mi cabeza llevando a esta semana a ser la peor de todas. Siendo como soy, lógica e inteligente, sé que revolcarse en las miserias de uno mismo es una pérdida de tiempo. De todas maneras, unos minutos en soledad no me vendrían para nada mal.

Es así como me encontré a mi misma subiendo escaleras para llegar a la torre de astronomía. Este es mi lugar secreto cuando necesito estar en soledad; ni siquiera Harry o Ron saben de él. Es por eso que cuando llegué a la torre, me sorprendió ver a alguien más en el lugar.

A juzgar por el temblor del cuerpo de esta persona, parecía que estaba llorando. Si, estoy segura de que ya habrán adivinado, pero se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Mi respiración se quedó atascada en mi garganta. Si él se diera cuenta de que yo lo he visto llorar… Muy tarde. Habiendo escuchado mi respiración, él se dio vuelta para encontrarme parada cerca de él; observándolo. Pude ver las lágrimas correr por su rostro, y como sus ojos brillaban a causa de la humedad.

Ahí es cuando los gritos comenzaron.

"Granger, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" me gritó, sus grisáceos ojos brillaban.

Algunas lágrimas más corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba tomando un pequeño respiro para contestar, cuando él continuo hablando "Si le cuentas a alguien que me viste… así, yo juro que…" dejó la amenaza volando por el aire "Dame una buena razón por la cual no deba echarte un maleficio en este momento Granger" él continuó, mientras sacaba su varita. Recordé que había dejado mi varita en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras intentaba terminar mis deberes. Me puse derecha cuando me apuntó con ella. Fue entonces cuando entendí que él estaba más avergonzado por ser yo quien lo había encontrado llorando y no cualquier otra persona.

"Baja tu varita ahora, Malfoy" le dije, sintiéndome más calmada "Aunque no me creas, no le diré a nadie. Escucha, solo cálmate. No es nada importante, todos lloramos" di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vi su mirada "Quiero decir… eh… solo… solo dime que está mal" no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Para mi sorpresa, Draco bajó sus hombros como si estuviera derrotado. Tiró su varita al suelo y se dio vuelta para observar los oscuros jardines del colegio. Me pareció escucharlo llorar nuevamente y era probable que por eso no estuviese mirándome. A pesar de nuestra enemistad durante los últimos seis años, estuve sinceramente preocupada por su vulnerabilidad. Habló en un susurro, como si lo estuvieran estrangulándolo "Tengo que matar a Dumbledore, o bien Voldemort terminará conmigo y mi familia"

No me sorprendí. Yo estaba segura de que había sido Malfoy quien envió el collar y el maldito vino. Y hasta sabia de las intenciones hacia Dumbledore, pero había jurado no hablar de ello. Por eso mismo, Draco debió haberse sorprendido al no ver ninguna reacción en mí.

"Ya lo sabia" le dije con cuidado "Todo estará bien. Dumbledore puede protegerte a ti y a tu familia. Todo andará bien de todas formas. No es tu culpa; esto es todo culpa de Voldemort" se dio vuelta para enfrentarme, y no pude ver en su mirada repugnancia, disgusto o cólera. Ahora lo único que veía en él, era vulnerabilidad y algo de deseo que no llegaba a entender. Para ser honesta, prefería este Malfoy al odio-tus-presencia Malfoy, aún cuando este cambio en él era algo extraño. Sentí que de alguna manera debía ayudarlo, consolarlo. No entendí porque pero me sentí muy preocupada por él.

"Todo estará bien, Draco" le dije suavemente, tratando de ayudar. Esperen, ¿Draco? ¡Draco! ¿Acabo de llamarlo DRACO? Oh Dios mío, esto no está para nada bien.

Los dos nos quedamos helados; nuestros ojos se chocaron. Cuando mis ojos marrones se chocaron con los suyos sentí que me ahogaba en un mar de plata. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Mi estómago se retorcijaba nervioso, y mi cabeza de pronto se puso más ligera. Miré hacia abajo esperando que la oscuridad tapara el rubor de mis mejillas.

El silencio fue roto por Draco quien rápidamente empezó a acercarse a mí. Me negué a levantar la mirada para observarlo pero él tomo suavemente (más de lo que yo podría imaginarme) mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos hasta que sus labios bajaron hasta encontrarse con los míos. Estaba tan impresionada que a penas registraba que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus labios se movían con urgencia sobre los míos, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta de mi. Mis sentidos al fin se despertaron, y mis labios comenzaron a responder su beso. Él sintió que le respondía y colocó su mano izquierda sobre mis rizos marrones, mientras que su mano derecha rodeaba mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e intensifiqué el beso. Su lengua jugueteaba por mi labio inferior tratando de conseguir la entrada. Abrí ligeramente mi boca, y nuestras lenguas empezaron a batallar. Batalla que obviamente él ganó. Temblé y sentí su gemido sobre mis labios.

El beso era una mezcla de pasión, urgencia, tantos años de batalla y debo decirlo… amor. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar pero él me levanto entre sus brazos, sosteniéndome fuertemente en el beso, un beso único como nunca antes había recibido. Pero tan rápido como empezó el beso debió terminar a falta de aire. Draco me dejo suavemente. Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas. Volvió a atraerme hacia él y apoyé mi rostro en su pecho. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y ni me preocupé donde estaba, con quien y que acababa de suceder. Solo me dejaría llevar.

"Nunca te lo he dicho, pero yo te amo… Hermione" jamás mi nombre había sonado tan bello para mis oídos como en ese momento.

"Yo también te amo" susurré.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y si saben de algun fanfic que quisieran que tradujiera, solo pidanmelo por mensaje privado o por acá, que haré lo posible por traducirlo._

_Muchas gracias._

_**The Faintest Irides**_


End file.
